


La Victoire de l'Amour

by 382, fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next_2020)



Series: Закономерности и случайности в вопросах наследственности [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/382/pseuds/382, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020
Summary: Любовь всегда побеждает, как и Виктуар с Тедди.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley
Series: Закономерности и случайности в вопросах наследственности [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835467
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	La Victoire de l'Amour

— До сих пор поверить не могу, что они все выступили против. Ладно, твоя мама, но остальные! — сокрушался Тедди, меряя шагами комнату. Он перемещался хаотично, то и дело останавливаясь, чтобы поправить взмахом палочки композиции из живых цветов. Вся комната просто утопала в розах, маргаритках и лилиях. Тедди гордился проделанной работой и хотел, чтобы это заметили и другие.

— Не все, Тедди, — возразила Виктуар. — Дядя Перси, например, считает, что нам пора заканчивать с поцелуями и перейти уже к делам посерьезнее. — Она остановилась посреди комнаты, сотворила несколько голубоватых огоньков и отправила их палочкой в бумажные фонари под потолком. — А что касается позиции моей мамы... Мой выбор может ей не нравиться, но она никогда не будет запрещать что-то открыто. Это не в ее характере. 

Тедди не выдержал и засмеялся в ответ. 

— Если она не приказывает тебе, это вовсе не означает, что всем повезло в той же мере! Ты не можешь не замечать, как миссис Флер Уизли раздает указания всем и каждому. Или… можешь?

Виктуар улыбнулась и лишь пожала плечами. 

— Возможно, ты прав. Но к чему этот разговор теперь? — Она расправила фату и взмахнула палочкой. По воздушной ткани побежал каскад серебряных искр. — Все уже решено. По крайне мере, совсем без поддержки мы не остались. Дядя Рон всегда во мне души не чаял! Тем более, у него есть и связи, и кое-какие сбережения. Магазин в Косом переулке — это отличный бизнес!

— У дяди Рона странная слабость к некоторым представителям семьи Делакур, — со вздохом подтвердил Тедди. — Вспомни хотя бы свою тетю Габриэль. У него при ней все вечно валится из рук! 

Тедди подошел к Виктуар и принялся помогать ей с платьем. От легкого взмаха его волшебной палочки стрекозы, вышитые на ткани подола, ожили и захлопали крылышками. Воздух наполнился легким шелестом от их стрекотания.

— Папа рассказывал, что был какой-то случай, еще когда дядя Рон учился в школе… Осторожно! — вскрикнула Виктуар. — Если ты наступишь на платье и испортишь его... 

— Как испорчу, так и исправлю, Виктуар, ну в самом деле! — взмолился Тедди. — Я и сам хочу, чтобы на открытии нашего магазина все было идеально. Только так мы сможем доказать, что настроены серьезно!

— По-моему, тебе не о чем волноваться, — успокоила его Виктуар. Она убрала волшебную палочку в рукав мантии и обняла Тедди за плечи. — Витрина выглядит чудесно! 

— Да уж, мы постарались… — пробормотал Тедди и придвинулся ближе, собираясь поцеловать Виктуар. — У нас иначе и быть не могло, правда? 

— Правда. Виктуар и Тедди всегда побеждают!

Ровно в десять часов утра через три дома от «Всевозможных Волшебных Вредилок» над дверью, выкрашенной серебряной краской, появилась вывеска «La Victoire de l'Amour: все для вашей волшебной свадьбы».


End file.
